Birds of Love
by Demitri Ivanov
Summary: Oneshot. Rev is in a state of very deep depression and Danger notices this. Can Danger help cheer Rev up? ShonenAi and Fluff. Danger x Rev


Disclaimer: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed. The characters are copyright to Warner Bros.

Summary: Rev is in a state of very deep depression and Danger notices this. What is Rev's dark secret that he keeps hidden? Can Danger cheer up his colleague before he sinks deeper into his depression?

Pairing: Danger x Rev

Warning: This contains Shonen-ai.

&&&&&&&&&&&

During a bright and shiny morning, Danger woke up. Yawning loudly and stretching, he teleported out of bed and made it so it was neat. For some unknown reason, he felt pretty good today and seemed to be full of energy for the first time. Whatever it was, he felt ready for anything to come his way.

In Rev Runner's room, the road runner slowly woke up and sighed sadly. He had wished his depression would go away, but it wouldn't. The memories always came back to haunt and no matter how hard he tried, they'd get even worse.

"God, what's wrong with me?" Rev asked himself softly, his emerald eyes started to tear up and hugged his legs close to his chest.

When everyone arrived at the breakfast table, they all had their own breakfast. Danger had his usual, the Corn Flakes cereal and a glass of orange juice. Rev slowly ate his oatmeal, his mind so wrapped and not focused on eating fast as usual. Danger noticed this, showing concern for his friend.

"Rev, you okay? I mean, you don't… seem like yourself." Danger asked, his light blue eyes focused on Rev.

Rev stopped eating, slowly putting his spoon down and glanced at Danger.

"I'm okay… just a little tired I guess." Rev answered, his voice showing a hint of sadness.

"You sure, I'd like to help in anyway I can." Danger offered.

This was a shocker, Danger actually wanting to help out one of his friends. For once, that egotistic duck showed he cared about for someone instead of himself. Rev would reveal his secret, but he was afraid of what Danger might think and how the others would react.

"Thanks, Danger…. I'll think about it." Rev showed a hint of a smile.

Later in the afternoon, Slam had eaten all the food due to his impatience of waiting for lunch. So Ace asked Tech, Rev, and Danger to go shopping. Besides, it would give Tech a good chance to leave his lab for once and get some fresh air. As they walked along the side of the busy streets of Acmetropolis, Rev took quick glances at Tech, admiring his friend's very muscular physique. He also liked how the coyote was so focused on his work.

"I divided the items we need to three separate lists. We should be done in at least an hour and a half." Tech informed his teammates.

"Gee, Tech. Did you come up with that all by yourself?" Danger joked lightly.

Tech rolled his eyes mentally. "Don't ever estimate the power of a genius." He said, flaring up a challenge.

"Have you ever estimated how many times you had got exploded?" Danger snickered, leaving Tech and grumbling a couple of curse words.

Rev giggled at Danger's comment on Tech, also getting to see the coyote grumble was also cute. Once they were there, they started getting their carts and went into their separate aisles to get the food they needed. Danger started to remember the way Rev giggled sometimes. It was rare to see the road runner be so cute. Sometimes you had to be quick to notice it. Now that Danger was done, he spotted Rev in the next aisle and moved up to him, along with his cart of food.

"So… I see you're finished." Danger pointed out. He wanted to just have a conversation with his bird colleague and get to know him better.

"Yeah, sure am." Rev agreed, nodding his head. "Danger, I think I'm ready to tell you what's on my mind."

"Than go ahead, I'm… actually, I don't have ears, but I'll listen." Danger said, watching Rev emerald orbs meet with his light blue ones.

"You've noticed how I've been depressed for the past few months, right?" Rev started, watching Danger nodding his head. "Well… I'm gay and lately have always been looking at Tech in a… different way. You see, I have a crush on him, ever since we started as a team. When I get the strength to tell him, I'm always interrupted by something important…" Rev's voice trailed off.

"So you want the pain to go away and confess to Tech how you feel about him." Danger finished his friend's sentence.

"Yes, and I'm scared to tell him now." Rev explained, starting to get tears in his emerald eyes.

Danger stood on his tip toes, wiping Rev's tears away and smiled at him. However, he kind of felt jealous that the road runner had a crush on Tech. He wanted to tell Rev how he felt for the longest time and he blew his chance to tell his friend. Still, he wanted his best friend to be happy and not see him depressed.

"Rev, I don't care if you're gay. You'll always be my best friend and I'm sure Tech will accept you. You have the heart and sincerity of your ancestor. And you're the best of the best. So go out there, and --"Before Danger could finish, he was cut off by Tech.

"Okay guys, I'm done." Tech called from the other side.

Danger winced, sighing that he and Rev never had the chance to finish talking.

"I wish you good luck." Danger said simply, feeling a bit jealous.

Rev could feel there was also something wrong with the duck. He could tell with his psychic powers, but took Danger's advice and decided to be ready to tell Tech how he felt. Once they finished paying their food and Danger teleported them back to the tower, they put the food away and set up high-tech locks so Slam couldn't get to the food easily. Danger was reading a magazine, wondering how Rev was doing with Tech. He heard a 'zoom' flash right by his room and opened the door as he heard cries and sobs from Rev's room.

Danger used his teleporting power to reappear right in front of Rev's door. He opened it slowly, seeing his best friend muffling sobs through his soft and fluffy plush pillow. The short duck walked over slowly, not wanting to disturb his colleague. He made to Rev's side, sitting beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. This caused Rev to jump slightly, turning around to see Danger in front of him.

"Danger… w-what are you doing here?" Rev stammered slightly.

"I heard you crying through the hallway. And I was worried about you." Danger explained as his hand moving up to Rev's cheek and his thumb wiped both tears away.

"Thank you, Danger. Tech… he didn't accept my feelings and told me he only loved me as just… a friend." He sobbed even more and hugged the pillow close to his chest.

"Rev… there's something I need to tell you." Danger sighed, trying to find the courage to confess how he felt about the sensitive bird.

"Yes Danger?" Rev asked, lifting up his head slightly to listen to his friend.

"You deserve better. I mean, you're a good natured individual and I… I… love you." Danger confessed.

Rev's emerald eyes widened and blushed furiously. So that's what he felt when he read Danger's mind. His best friend did love him, and it was with real sincerity.

"So please, don't be sad. You mean everything to me and I want to make you happy in anyway I can." Danger said, having both hands on Rev's shoulders and blushed slightly as well.

"Would you kiss than?" Rev asked, giggling again and that caused Danger to grin.

Danger slowly leaned in, placing his lips against Rev's into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around the tall bird and lied on top of him. Rev also responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around the duck as well. Danger slid his tongue into Rev's mouth and tasted the sweet insides of his teammate's mouth. This caused Rev to moan slightly, pulling back slightly and blushed.

"Danger, thanks for making me happy." Rev smiled.

"Thank nothing of it amigo. Only watching my love smile is what I enjoy the most." Danger said, holding Rev close to him.

Rev nodded, he truly did feel a lot of bliss between him and Danger. He was truly in love with the duck that made his depression go away.

The End

&&&&&&&&&&

Now that's what I call an ending! I do apologize if Rev and Danger were out of character. Please review and I do hope any of the readers enjoyed the fic.


End file.
